Summer Breeze
by Trinity2
Summary: kk, this is my first posted fanfic. Its a waffy R/A, but mostly Ranma contemplating his feelings. I changed the title cuz people seemed to like it. Please R+R!!!


A.N.: Oookay, this isn't my first fanfic. In fact I like my first fanfic better than this one, but my first one is stuck on a stupid disk and I can't get to it, but whatever. ANYWAY, you guys don't wanna hear that so here're a few things you need to know before enjoying my piece of crap. 

1st: Attention all Ranma and Akane haters!! DO NOT read this, for it is solely about them and you will be thoroughly disappointed if you expect otherwise.

2nd: I don't own Ranma 1/2, and I never will L. Only Rumiko Takahashi has the incredible imagination needed to make such excellent work. I am unfortunately lacking in that respect. 

3rd: This takes place after manga 38, when the wedding and Akane's near death experience happened, so if you have no idea about that, then you should get educated cuz I mention that stuff.

4th: I know Ranma and Akane are OOC, but this is after all the shit hits the fan and Ranma realizes how much Akane means to him so please just go with it. This is just a little fluffy waff anyway. Though I'd like to think it's not sickeningly fluffy. :p

these are thoughts. Which means there's thinking goin on. M'kay, you can stop listening to me now J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma sighed contentedly as he sat on the deck overlooking the yard. Sunday was one of his favorite days. The peacefulness lost during the week was summed into this one day. Pop and Mr. Tendo were still in their hangover from their Saturday night fling, so he was allowed the pleasure of a few more hours of sleep. Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, and the old crone were busy with the Sunday rush, so he knew they wouldn't be by for a while. Nabiki was away looking at colleges so he knew she wouldn't take her boredom out on him. Kasumi was supposedly bringing something to Dr. Tofu's office. He hoped no one died as a result. The Kuno's were… away somewhere. Ryouga was lost in Greenland, last he heard. Other than that, it was just him and Akane. 

He grimaced as he thought of where Akane was. She was currently fuming in her room from one of their most recent fights. Though they had become less frequent, this one was especially heated. She seemed frustrated and gave up when she couldn't get her point across without slapping him. It was over some useless thing, though he couldn't really remember. I prolly opened my mouth and insulted her again… he frowned as he thought of this.

They had both been especially quiet since the day of the wedding. Sure they had their fights, but it wasn't the same. The fights seemed tired, almost forced. They both knew they longed for something more. Ranma couldn't stop thinking about it. They had almost gotten married. Almost. When it was crashed, he couldn't help but feel a little regret. He kept telling himself it was because the hallucinogenic powder Shampoo had used hadn't worn off, or it was an after effect from one of the bombs Ukyo used. But even after it wore off, the feeling didn't go away. She did look beautiful up there…. a small voice in his head whispered. 

Ranma couldn't deny that she was important to him. And he knew, deep in his heart of hearts, that she was all that he ever wanted in the world. He realized that all the insults and fights never meant a thing. They were just a façade to hide what he was too afraid to admit. The other fiancées didn't help. They only pushed them farther apart.

Every time he thought of the things that kept them from ever getting closer, a feeling of claustrophobia would come over him. Everyone and everything imaginable was trying to get a piece of him, whether it was to marry or kill him or both. How can we get to know each other if we don't even have a moments peace? He wondered to himself. 

Her troubles didn't help either. The fact that every guy at school trying to beat her up to go out with her made her a violent maniac reduced his chances of doing something without being called a pervert to practically nil. Her temper always got the better of her, and her ability to jump to conclusions was astonishing. He couldn't blame her on some occasions. His luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time always kicked in. Still, he couldn't help but feel responsible for all that's happened to her. So many close calls…

The last time was way too close. He never slept the same since Jusendo. It was always the same dream. The edge of a cliff. A feeling of overwhelming happiness followed by despair of something realized too late. A cold body in his arms. An intense sadness overcoming him and shattering his will to go on. Every time he woke from that dream the need to see and make sure she was all right outweighed all other reason. Only then was he able to return to sleep.

Parts of him argued that he should leave. She would be safer that way. Plus, a training trip would be good for him. But he couldn't, for selfish reasons. He knew he would rather stay and protect her than leave the life he had with her. Besides, that tomboy would probably go and hurt herself if I wasn't around he thought with a smile. I really should stop callin' her that…even though she is…my tomboy…

"Ranma?"

He snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at her. In all of this craziness…could she still…? He stopped the thought and just took in the sight of her. She wore a white sundress that stopped just above her knees and was barefoot. She looked down at him sheepishly, and self-consciously pushed a dark blue lock of hair behind her ear. A small smile came to his lips at how cute she looked…and faded as a deep ache grew in his chest as he thought for the hundred millionth time how many times he almost lost her. He didn't even notice that she sat down until she poked him in the side.

"Hey, you alive in there?" she asked playfully.

"Uh…. yeah, sorry," he laughed. 

She smiled at him and turned to look out over the yard. She closed her eyes as a warm breeze blew past them. He watched, mesmerized as the wind played with her hair. He had the sudden urge to reach out…

"Ranma," she looked at him.

"Wha..?" he snatched his hand back faster than the eye could see. When had his hand started moving…? She turned back to look out over the yard.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I was wrong and I'm sorry," she stared straight ahead with a slight blush on her cheeks. Now is when he starts laughing at me. Kami, why do I even try… she thought as she waited expectantly.

What? Why's she apologizing? He looked at her as she waited for his reaction. She seemed tense and almost embarrassed.

"Hey, it ain't your fault I got such a big mouth," he leaned back on his elbows and watched her face. He laughed to himself when he saw her look of surprise and feigned ignorance when she looked at him curiously.

"But, I didn't have good reason to hit you…" she trailed off. She was slightly unnerved by Ranma's casual reply.

"Yeah, you did. I shoulda kept my mouth shut. An' besides, you're cookin' ain't so bad anymore," he replied. As much as he tried, he couldn't keep the blush off his face. He found that he liked complimenting Akane. It felt new and gave him a warm feeling. Plus it was so funny to see the shocked look on her face.

"I…Thank you Ranma," she said quietly. She leaned back on her elbows and relaxed next to him. Ranma jumped a little when her hand rested on his and half expected her to jerk her hand away. Instead, she kept it where it was, almost inviting him to take it. He turned his palm upwards and clasped her hand in his. A small, content smile splayed on both their lips as they sat in the summer breeze reveling in each other's company. 

Wah!! Okay, so how do you guys like it? I feel like I left Akane out too much, but it's supposed to be Ranma contemplating stuff anyway, so it shouldn't matter right? Whatever…Um…I am really critical of myself, so I automatically hate it, unless I get good reviews. But please be honest, brutally if you need to. Jus, lemme know whatchu think, onegai!!! Gyah, I sound so corny…. o_O

Ack, uh, here's my e-mail: lollywoo@excite.com flames and comments welcome! 


End file.
